Vampire & Wolf Chaos
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Pranks going on between three vamps and a shape shifter. Random singing moment. And guess who Leah has a crush on. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of The Twilight Saga, but Stephenie Meyer does. I do wish that I own them though.**

**A/N: This is after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee doesn't exist in this story. The wolves will be here and Bella is a vampire. She is a physical and mental shield.**

**SCREENNAMES**

**DANGERINPROGRESS- ** Bella**  
Mindreader- **Edward**  
BigHeart- **Emmett**  
ThornyRose-** Rosalie**  
Pixiedust- **Alice**  
ICanFeelU-** Jasper  
**BigBadWolf- ** Jacob

**ANGRY PIXIE**

**DANGERINPROGRESS, BigHeart, Mindreader, Pixiedust enters chat.**

**BigHeart: ** I am so loving the idea of joining the chatroom. Now no 1 can hear us talk.

**Mindreader: **I can still read ur minds Em.

**BigHeart: **Hmph, party pooper.

**Pixiedust:** We can't poop Em. We're vampires.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** TMI Ali. TMI.

**BigHeart: **Dnt u think i dnt knw that Alice !

**DANGERPROGRESS: ** Emmy bear, calm down would ya.

**BigHeart: ** Ok Bella bear. U r my fav sister.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** Umm.. thanks. I think.

**Mindreader:** U should hv kept ur fingers still Em. And geez what is with the nicknames.

**BigHeart:** Y ?

**Pixiedust:** WHAT ! I THOUGHT I WAS UR FAV SISTER. BELLA WASN'T EVEN IN THIS FAMILY FOR LONG.

**BigHeart:** Oh chillax Tinkerbelle.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** Em, u should go now. Back away.

**BigHeart:** Y ? I wanna c the pixie explode.

**ThoryRose, ICanFeelU enters chat.**

**Pixiedust:** I WILL RIP U 2 SHREDS !

**ThornyRose:** Wat the heck is going on ?

**ICanFeelU:** Ali, calm down. U dnt want Carlisle 2 cancel ur cards again. Do u ?

**Pixiedust: ** I DNT F*%*ING CARE ! HE WILL FEEL MY PAIN.

**BigHeart: **Uh oh.

**Pixiedust:** U hv 120 seconds head start.

**BigHeart: ** OMG ! THE PIXIE IS GONNA KILL ME ! CARLISLE !

**BigHeart logged off.**

**Pixiedust:** Oh 2 heck with it !

**Pixiedust logged off.**

**Mindreader:** Did he just say wat I think he said.

**ThornyRose:** That is so gay. I can't believe he said that.

**ICanFeelU: **Y is Ali so freaked out ?

**ThornyRose:** I haven't seen her this angry since the day the Gucci shoes were sold out.

**Mindreader: **Em blabbed how Bella is his favorite sister.

**ThornyRose: ** Cnt blame him 4 sayin that. Bella is my fav sister 2.

**ICanFeelU:** Where is Bella anyways ?

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** Rite here. I was 2 busy laughing.

**ICanFeelU:** I thought I felt sum humour. I jst thought it was Eddie.

**Mindreader:** Dnt call me Eddie. I hate that name.

_**Background: **__Loud crash outiside and Emmett is screaming like a girl. Alice blew Emmett's Jeep up and she is wacking him on the head with a tree stump._

**Mindreader:** Jazz, u married a very aggressive woman.

**ThornyRose: ** I agree. She is crazy with a capital C.

**ICanFeelU:** I am starting 2 wonder y I married her.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** Em didn't notice that Ali blew his Jeep up.

**ThornyRose:** Once Em finds out he will prank Ali and it will lead 2 one whole shabam !

**ICanFeelU: ** I feel sorry 4 the 2 of them already.

**DANGERINPROGRESS: ** Y 4 the both of them ?

**ICanFeelU: ** They will suffer the rath of Esme because her garden is destroyed and Carlisle will take away their privledges.

**Mindreader: ** I also feel sorry 4 them now.

**ThornyRose: **Ditto.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** I hear Esme and Carlisle's cars down the driveway.

**ALL: **UH OH THEY R IN HUGE S#*T !

**Mindreader:** They r going to see what the ruckus is about.

**ICanFeelU: ** Like I said before. I feel sorry for them.

_**Background:**__ Esme and Carlisle gets out of the car to see what the ruckus is. Esme screams at the state the back yard is in. She pulls Emmett and Alice into the house by their ears._

**DANGERINPROGRESS: ** Wow, Esme has a set of lungs on her. Edward let's go.

**Mindreader: ** I am right behind u love.

**DANGERINPROGRESS, Mindreader logged off.**

**ICanFeelU: ** They r in soo much trouble.

**ThornyRose:** Oh yeah. And I am so not gonna get them out of trouble.

**ICanFeelU: **Same here.

**ICanFeelU, ThornyRose logged off.**

**BigBadWolf:** Who let the dogs out ? Ah woooooooooooooooooooooo !

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Emmett:** Why did you have to get us in trouble.

**Me: ** Coz it's funny.

**Alice:** No it isn't. Because of this we are in deep poo.

**Me: **LOL. You said poo.

**Bella:** You have to admit it is pretty funny seeing Alice get in trouble for once.

**Edward:** I agree.

**Me: **You agree with everything she says.

**Edward: **No I don't.

**Bella: **Yes you do.


	2. Chapter 2

**SCREENNAMES**

**PainIntheNeck-** Jane**  
Tracker101- ** Demetri

**BigHeart enters chat.**

**BigHeart:** I'm too sexy 4 my shirt, I'm too sexy 4 my shirt, I'm too sexy for my shirt, soo sexy it hurts.

**BigBadWolf:** Wat the heck r u singing.

**BigHeart: ** Well, I am bored since Carlisle grounded me and the pixie. And I wanna sing.

**Mindreader, DANGERINPROGRESS, ICanFeelU enters chat.**

**ICanFeelU: ** Emmett u better apologise 2 Ali right now!

**BigHeart:** Let me think about it... And no.

**ThornyRose enters chat.**

**ThornyRose: ** Jasper leave Emmett alone ! He can't help it if he speaks the truth.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** I thought we were over this.

**Mindreader: ** Let's just say Emmett jst has no verbal...

**ICanFeelU: **Or mental filter.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** Wat happened now ?

**ICanFeelU:** Em, jst told Alice what he thinks of her and she freaked out.

**ThornyRose:** Jazz, u seriously hv 2 control ur wife. I mean she destroyed Emmy bear's Jeep.

**BigHeart:** Rose, dnt call me that. Wait... ALICE DID WHAT !

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** U didn't even notice that ur Jeep is destroyed.

**Mindreader:** Bella, it's Emmett we're talking abt here. He hardly notices anything.

**BigHeart:** I'm sorry Jasper but Alice has jst begun a war. Jacob u r gonna help me.

**BigBadWolf: **Y me ?

**ThornyRose: ** And I thought Emmett was dense.

**DANGERINPROGRESS: **Same here.

**PainIntheNeck, Tracker101 enters chat**

**BigHeart:** Who the heck r they ?

**BigBadWolf:** Yeah, that's what I like 2 knw.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** Hey Jane, Demetri.

**ThornyRose: **The freaking Volturi is here.

**Mindreader:** Yep. We r starting 2 get along with them.

**ICanFeelU: ** R u crazy !

**PainIntheNeck:** Oh chillax Major Whitlock.

**Tracker101:** We hv changed.

**BigBadWolf: ** There is no way that u could hv changed.

**PainIntheNeck: ** It's true. We r trying ur diet.

**Tracker101:** The bear isn't that bad.

**BigHeart:** I knw right. They r my favorite.

**PainIntheNeck:** Wat is ur fav Bella ?

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** Cougar. It tastes spicy.

**PainIntheNeck: ** Same here, chica.

**ICanFeelU: **Hello ! Emmett u were talking abt revenge.

**BigHeart: **Oh rite. I'll jst cut up her cards and burn her clothes. Problem solved. Adios, got a plan 2 do.

**BigHeart logged out.**

**BigBadWolf:** Well, I better help him. See ya vamps.

**BigBadWolf logged out.**

**DANGERINPROGRESS: ** Alice is soo gonna freak out. Where is she by the way ?

**ICanFeelU:** She went shopping with Esme.

**PainIntheNeck:** Demetri, ten bucks that she kicks the wolf and Cullen's ass.

**Tracker101:** Ur on. Bella, Edward, u in.

**Mindreader:** No thanks.

**DANGERINPROGRESS: ** Nah.

**Pixiedust enters chat.**

**Pixiedust: ** Y can't I see Emmett's future ?

**PainIntheNeck:** U would think that she would figure it out by now.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** I knw, rite ?

**Tracker101:** This is gonna b good. Bella u gotta tell us wat happened 2 those two idiots.

**DANGERINPROGRESS: ** Oh I will.

**Mindreader: ** She definitely will tell you guys.

**PainIntheNeck: **Ciao.

**Tracker101:** Talk later Edward, Bella.

**Tracker101, PainIntheNeck logged out.**

**Pixiedust:** Who were they ?

**ThornyRose:** Jane and Demetri. Edward and Bella are fricken friends with the Volturi.

**Pixiedust: **Oh ok.

**ThornyRose: ** That's all u hv 2 say ?

**Pixiedust:** Yeah. I'm friends with Aro anyways. And Esme is friends with the wives, etc.

**ThornyRose: ** This family is crazy. I'm out. Peace !

**ThornyRose logged out.**

**ICanFeelU: ** Does any1 smell fire ?

**Mindreader:** It smells like burning material and leather.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** U dnt think -

**ICanFeelU: ** Anything is possible at this point.

**Pixiedust:** Wat r u guys talking abt ?

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** U dnt wanna knw.

**Pixiedust:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk !

**Pixiedust got disconnected.**

**Mindreader:** She found out.

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** They r in soo much trouble.

**ICanFeelU:** Yep. We gotta stop the chaos.

**ICanFeelU logged out.**

**DANGERINPROGRESS:** We really hv a crazy family.

**Mindreader: ** Yeah.

**Mindreader, DANGERINPROGRESS logged out.**

**A/N: Yikes Emmy bear and Jakey are in trouble. What will Alice do to them ?**

**Alice:** What did they do !

**Me:** Oh nothing. -whistles-

**Emmett:** You will never catch us alive pixie !

**Jacob:** Muahahahahaha !

**Alice:** I will kill you and your mutt !


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW SCREENNAMES**

**DangerMagnet- ** Bella**  
Superman- **Edward**  
Captain Dumdum- ** Emmett**  
Fido- ** Jacob**  
PsychicRaven- **Alice**  
RosePetal- **Rosalie  
**Major-** Jasper

**Momma E-** Esme  
**Dr. DILF-** Carlisle

**DangerMagnet, Superman, Captian Dumdum, Fido enters chat.**

**DangerMagnet:** Now that was hil-freaking-larious !

**RosePetal:** Heck yeah. I hv never hear Emmett scream like a girl before.

**Superman:** Remind me not to get on Alice's bad side. BTW, good job Alice. U really got put them in their place.

**Captain Dumdum:** It wasn't funny. The pixie is mean. What the- WHO CHANGED MY NAME !

**PsychicRaven:** Teehee. I am a genious.

**Fido: ** U r going down pixie- What the heck ! U changed my name as well. How the f# ^& did u find my password.

**PsychicRaven:** It is soo obvious that even an idiot would know.

**Major:** Dnt get me started on hw nuts Esme went.

**DangerMagnet:** Geez, I hv never heard her freak out like that before.

**Superman:** She freakin spanked u both and gave u a punishment that is torture.

**Fido:** It is saw. -pouts-

**PsychicRaven: **Nxt time do not cross me.

**DangerMagnet:** So what did Esme say that the guys must do.

**PsychicRaven: ** Eeeekkk ! I can give them make overs and drag them shopping for a whole month.

**DangerMagnet: **Poor Emmett and Jacob. -shakes head-

**PainIntheNeck, Tracker101 enters chat.**

**PainInTheNeck: ** Wat did we miss ?

**DangerMagnet:** Well the wolf and vamp r in deep shit with Alice and Esme and they have to suffer make overs and shopping with Alice.

**Tracker101:** Well, it serves them right for what they did. Wait, what did the idiots do ?

**Superman:** They burned Alice's clothes and heels then cut her credit cards.

**Major:** I am soo glad that I wasn't involves with their harebrained schemes.

**PainIntheNeck:** Emmett and Jacob, u both r idiots.

**DangerMagnet: ** I agree.

**PsychicRaven: ** Me 2.

**Superman: **Yeah.

**Major:** Ditto.

**Captain Dumdum: ** Stop picking on us.

**Fido:** Yeah. We can't help it if we are awesome.

**DangerMagnet:** More like idiots who react b4 they think. Do u knuckheads even think about the consequences ?

**PsychicRaven:** No they dnt.

**Fido:** We will get u back pixie. And u won't see this coming. I WILL GET MY REVENGE !

**Fido logged out.**

**PainIntheNeck:** Is it me or do I hv a bad feeling that this is not going to end well.

**DangerMagnet: ** It soo won't end well.

**Superman: ** Guys, we better get going.

**PainIntheNeck:** Y ?

**PsychicRaven:** The parental units r coming and they think that we r hunting.

**DangerMagnet:** Yikes.

**DangerMagnet, Superman, PainIntheNeck, Tracker101, Major, PsychicRaven logged out.**

**RosePetal:** Y r they off soo quicky. It's just Esme.

**Captain Dumdum:** No idea.

**RosePetal:** Wanna turn invisable and spy on Esme and Carlisle's conversation ?

**Captain Dumdum: ** Heck yeah.

**Captain Dumdum, RosePetal is invisable.**

**Momma E, Dr. DILF enters chat.**

**Momma E:** Seems like the kids aren't here. Guess they are hunting.

**Dr. DILF:** For once they weren't lying.

**Momma E**: Oh yes.

**Dr. DILF:** Feeling naughty ?

**Momma E:** Oh yes doctor.

_**Captain Dumdum:**__ I cannot read this any longer. They r soo getting disconnected._

_**RosePetal: **__I agree._

**Momma E, Dr. DILF got disconnected.  
Momma E, Dr. DILF are blocked from this chatroom.**

**RosePetal, Captain Dumdum are visable.**

**DangerMagnet, Superman, Major enter chat.**

**DangerMagnet:** And we r back.

**Major:** I feel disgust coming 4rm Em and Rose.

**RosePetal:** Geez. Carlisle and Esme wanted 2 hv cybersex so Emmett blocked them and disconnected them.

**DangerMagnet:** Gross.

**Major:** That would explain the confusion I am feeling from our horny parents.

**Superman:** Geez, that is creepy.

**Captain Dumdum:** Where r the Volturi and Alice ?

**DangerMagnet:** Demetri called and said him, Alec and Jane have to sort out a huge problem in Greece.

**Major:** And Alice is out hunting.

**Fido enters chat.**

**Fido: **Hehehehehe.

**Superman:** And the moon howler returns.

**Fido:** Hehehehehehehe. Muahahahahahaha !

**DangerMagnet: **Uh, r u ok Jake ?

**Major: ** I am getting some evil feelings from him.

**RosePetal:** What did u do, dog !

**Fido:** U will find out soon. Muahahahahaha !

**Fido logged out.**

**DangerMagnet:** I got a bad feeling.

**Captain Dumdum:** Y didn't he include me in his plans. I am gonna give him a dang talking to.

**Captain Dumdum logged out.**

**Superman: ** Wanna hunt Bella ? ;)

**DangerMagnet: ** Sure.

**DangerMagnet, Superman logged out.**

**Major:** They r soo not going 2 hunt.

**RosePetal:** I knw. Geez they r kinkier than me and Emmett.

**Major:** Wait, Bella spilled 2 u abt her sex life with Eddie !

**RosePetal:** La duh. She trust me the most besides Eddiekins and I will not spill a thing 2 u. Ciao brother dearest.

**Major:** Can't u least give me a hint.

**RosePetal logged out.**

**Major:** Dang it ! Rose !

**Major logged out.**

**A/N: Plz review.**

**Jasper: **Oh come on Rose. Just tell me.

**Rosalie:** No can do Jazzy. I am sworn to secrecy.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW SCREENNAMES**

**AlphaDog- **Jacob**  
StrongVamp- **Emmett

**DangerMagnet, Superman, PsychicRaven, AlphaDog, RosePetal, StrongVamp, Major enters chat.**

**PsychicRaven**: I AM GOING 2 KILL U JACOB BLACK ! I WILL SKIN U ALIVE AND DRINK UR BLOOD !

**DangerMagnet:** Yikes. What did he do ?

**PsychicRaven:** HE RUINED MY NEW ONE-OF-A-KIND DRESS AND HANDBAG, MESSED WITH MY PRECIOUS PORCHE AND MY HAIR IS FREAKING YELLOW !

**Superman:** Well, in that case kick his ass.

**PsychicRaven: **With pleasure. But I will wait 4 the rite time 2 attack u. Watch out Black.

**PsychicRaven logged out.**

**Major:** I'll make sure she doesn't do anythin drastic.

**Major logged out.**

**AlphaDog: ** That should teach the pixie not to mess with me. Ah wooooooo !

**RosePetal:** U r such an idiot. I am soo glad that Emmett wasn't involved with your silly prank.

**StrongVamp:** I'm still sad that you didn't tell me ur plan Jake. I soo wanted to help. I thought I was ur buddy ! Waaaaaahhhh !

**DangerMagnet:** -rolls eyes-

**Superman:** Alice and Jasper r blocking my thoughts. Oh boy. Looks like Jasper will be involved with this prank war.

**StrongVamp:** As much as I like annoying the hell out of my least favorite sister, u really shouldn't mess with her soo much. Whatever u throw, she will throw back harder.

**AlphaDog:** I'm not scared of any 1. Well except 4 Eddie, Bells and Rosalie. Anyways I got a pixie 2 prank. Adios

**AlphaDog logged out.**

**DangerMagnet:** Y me ? I'm not that scary.

**Superman: **On the contrary u r scary sometimes.

**DangerMagnet: **Hmph.

**StrongVamp: ** Oh well Jacob, it's your funeral.

**Momma E enters chat.**

**Momma E:** Can any1 explain why Alice's closet is on fire and taking a drift in the lake.

**StrongVamp:** Oh shit. Jacob has gone too far this time.

**PsychicRaven:** HE DID WHAT ! I WILL KILL THAT MANGY MUTT !

**PsychicRaven logged out.**

**DangerMagnet:** Well, it's farewell 2 Jacob Black. We knew him well.

**Momma E:** I thought I told u guys not 2 play pranks anymore.

**StrongVamp: ** This time it was Jacob. He planned it alone.

**Superman: ** It's true. 4 once Emmett isn't invloved with the prank.

**DangerMagnet:** And we did warn Jacob abt Alice's rath.

**Momma E:** Thank u 4 warning me. Emmett u r off the hook 4 now. I'll let Alice deal with Jacob.

**RosePetal:** Yeah. Let Alice and Jasper handle this. We did warn the mutt and he didn't listen.

**Momma E:** Anyways I hv 2 go. Carlisle is still peeved that we got kicked out of the chatroom yesterday. Oh well.

**Momma E logged out.**

**DangerMagnet:** Nice going kicking them off. Esme would ground u and Emmett if she found out.

**RosePetal:** Even if she did find out I could always twist Carlisle's arm so he could go easy on me.

_**Background: **_Jacob is screaming and the Cullens hear the sound of a chain saw. We heard his howling.

"I WILL KILL YOU YA FUCKING STINKING DOG !" the heard Alice yell.

**DangerMagnet:** She has gone off her rocker.

**Superman:** Can't argue with u there.

**StrongVamp:** 4 once I'm glad that I didn't get involved with this prank.

**PainIntheNeck enters chat.**

**PainIntheNeck:** What did I miss Cullens.

**Superman: ** Well, Alice is chasing Jacob with a chainsaw.

**PainIntheNeck:** Yikes. She has gone off her rockers.

**RosePetal:** That's funny. Bella said the same thing.

**DangerMagnet:** Yeah.

**PainIntheNeck: ** I noticed that all of u changed ur screennames.

**StrongVamp:** Yeah. Mine is awesome.

**Superman:** No ways. Mine is !__

_**Background:**_ Jacob is back in his human form. And Jasper is holding Alice back from murdering Jacob.

"THAT BITCH IS CRAZY ! SHE BELONGS IN A FREAKING ASYLUM!" Jacob yelled.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW JACOB BLACK !" Esme scolded.

"HELL NO. YOU ARE ALL CRAZY HAVING THAT PSYCHO BITCH AS A FAMILY !" Jacob screamed and ran off, tranforming into a wolf.

**PainIntheNeck:** Yo, what's happening next ?

**DangerMagnet:** Jacob jst called Alice a psycho and a bitch.

**PainIntheNeck:** Harsh, but true.

**RosePetal:** I will sound mean, but I think she needs 2 go 2 the asylum. Who agrees ?

**StrongVamp: ** I do.

**DangerMagnet:** Same here.

**PainIntheNeck: ** Ditto

**Superman:** She needs 2 go back to the asylum.

**Dr. DILF enters chat.**

**DangerMagnet:** Hey daddy.

**Dr. DILF:** Morning Bella.

**StrongVamp:** Wazzup !

**Dr. DILF:** Can any 1 explain 2 me y Jasper is restraining Alice and y Esme is calling the mental institution.

**RosePetal: ** Didn't knw that they had the same idea.

**Dr. DILF: ** What ?

**DangerMagnet:** We hv all made a decision 2 put Alice back into the asylum

**Dr. DILF:** NO ONE IS SENDING MY DAUGHTER 2 THE ASYLUM !

**DangerMagnet: ** She fucking tried 2 kill Jacob with a fucking chainsaw u idiot !

**Dr. DILF got disconnected.**

**RosePetal:** Whoa. U r the bomb.

**PainIntheNeck: ** U jst yelled him. Now that is hardcore.

**Superman: **He punched the computer.

**DangerMagnet:** I'm guessing that I am in trouble.

**Superman: **Nah. He's furious Alice 4 almost breaking the new treaty.

**PainIntheNeck:** G2g. Aro is making us plan some party 2 welcome a new guard.

**DangerMagnet:** What is the new guard's name ?

**PainInNeck:** Andrei Delguardo. He is a gorgeous Greek vampire. He has the same power as Zafrina.

**DangerMagnet:** Cool.

**PainIntheNeck:** Anyways. Got jet. Ciao.

**DangerMagnet: **Chat later.

**PainIntheNeck logged out.**

**StrongVamp: ** Ooohh. My fav show is on. Byeee !

**StrongVamp logged out.**

**RosePetal: **I'm bored. Talk later.

**RosePetal logged out.**

**Superman: ** Let's go back 2 the cottage, love.

**DangerMagnet: ** Okay :D

**DangerMagnet, Superman logged out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCREENNAMES**

**Vampire's Best Friend- **Seth**  
12345-** Quil

**DangerMagnet, Vampire's Best Friend, 12345, Superman, RosePetal enters chatroom.**

**DangerMagnet:** Ha ! U should've seen the look on Alice's face.

**RosePetal:** I knw right ? She looked like she lost her whole world.

**DangerMagnet:** Shopping is her whole world.

**12345:** What r u guys talking abt ?

**Superman: ** Bella is talking abt the punishment Carlisle gave Alice 4 almost killing Jacob.

**DangerMagnet: **I'm still mad Carlisle 4 not sending Alice 2 the asylum.

**Superman:** What is with ur name Quil ?

**12345:** I couldn't find a cool name so I jst chose numbers.

**Vampire's Best Friend:** The pixie really did a number on Jake. He didn't want 2 step foot out of the reservation. I haven't seen him this freaked out since I told him abt Leah's little crush on him.

**DangerMagnet:** Ha ! The bitch has a crush on the idiotic wolf. Priceless. I bet she got that stick out of her butt.

**12345:** She is still a bitch because Seth spilled abt her crush on the dude. She's so going 2 b more irritable when she and Jake r patrolling.

**Superman:** LOL ! Emmett will freaking laugh. Oh man !

**12345: **Dang it. Duty calls.

**Vampire's Best Friend:** Ditto. Chat 2 u guys later.

**Vampire's Best Friend, 12345 logged out.**

**DangerMagnet:** Eeeeppp! I jst got an awesome idea. Jasper and Alice better get online. This idea is going 2 b awesome.

**Major entered chat. **

**Major** I sensed Bella's devious emotions.

**DangerMagnet:** A little bird told us that Leah has a crush on Jacob.

**Major:** And I am interested in this because ?

**DangerMagnet:** Since Alice is going 2 get u involved in her plan I decided that u could use ur gift on them.

**Major:** Keep talking.

**RosePetal:** I see where this plan is going.

**DangerMagnet:** 0k. When the two r patrolling then send waves of lust at them.

**Superman;** Holy shit ! They will b fucking like bunnies.

**Major:** I'm in. I'll tell Alice. U really r devious Bella.

**Major logged out.**

**Superman:** I married a devious woman.

**RosePetal: ** I'm gonna check what Emmett was up 2. Bye. And once again Bella ur plan is genious.

**RosePetal logged out.**

**DangerMagnet:** Well that was something.

**Superman:** Yeah.

**DangerMagnet, Superman logged out.**

**An hour later...**

**DangerMagnet, RosePetal, Major, PsychicRAVEN, Superman enters chat.**

**RosePetal: ** Bella u wouldn't believe what happened. Remember that plan u had messing with Jake and Leah's emotions ?

**DangerMagnet:** Yeah.

**Major:** We did something else.

**PsychicRaven: ** We got the plan into two phases.

**DangerMagnet:** Well, out with it.

**Major:** Leah and Jacob got hit with lust and they were freaking howling while fucking. Next I hit them with sleepiness.

**PsychicRaven:** Then I shaved off all his hair out. I took a pic of it.

**Superman: **There is one more flaw with your plan.

**Major:** And what might that b ?

**Superman:** He could catch ur scent.

**PsychicRaven:** We already took care of that. It was pretty easy.

**DangerMagnet, RosePetal: **What did u do ?

**PsychicRaven:** We rolled ourselves in dirt so that he couldn't track us.

**RosePetal:** I thought u h8ted getting down & dirty.

**PsychicRaven: **Well 4 this prank I am willing 2 take a risk.

**Superman:** Where is Emmett anyways ?

**RpsePetal:** Watching Dora the explorer.

**DangerMagnet:** Isn't that a kids show ?

**RosePetal:** Yep. Y did I marry the idiot ?

**PsychicRaven:** No idea. Ooohhh.

**DangerMagnet: **What ?

**Major: **She sees a sale for Gucci shoes.

**DangerMagnet:** I'm out.

**DangerMagnet logged out.**

**Superman:** Same here.

**Superman logged out.**

**Major:** Ditto

**Major logged out.**

**RosePetal:** Count me in 4 shopping Ali.

**PsychicRaven:** Sure. Let's go.

**PsychicRaven, RosePetal logged out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter will be a bit boring. I don't know what you will think of it, but let me know soon.**

**SCREENNAMES**

**Bells: **Bella**  
Eddie: **Edward**  
Ali: **Alice**  
Jazz: **Jasper**  
Rose: **Rosalie**  
Em: **Emmett**  
SmellyDog: **Jacob

**Bells, Eddie, Ali, Jazz signed into chat.**

**Bells:** Once again we changed our names. Are we reading each other's minds or what ?

**Ali: ** We r jst awesome I guess. BTW, thanks 4 the idea yesterday. I cannot wait 2 c the look on that mutt's face when he sees that all his hair is shaved off.

**Eddie: **It was disturbing seeing a hairless wolf. But it serves him rite 4 messing with ur clothes and shoes. I still cannot believe he was dum enough to set ur closet on fire.

**Jazz:** I will rip him apart 4 saying that u belong in the asylum. That was harsh. I cannot believe that Esme was concidering sending u 2 the nuthouse.

**Ali:** It's in the past Jazzy. Anyways where r Emmett and Rose ?

**Eddie:** U dnt wanna knw.

**Bells:** Should I block their thoughts ?

**Eddie:** Yes plz.

**Jazz:** Geez I hate that feeling of lust.

**Ali: **Ignore it. It will go away.

**Eddie: ** Maybe you can send the waves of disgust. That way they will stop immediately.

**Jazz:** Great idea.

**Ali:** There is no need 4 that.

**Bells:** Y not ?

**Ali:** U will hear it in 3...2...1

**Background: **_"There is no way I am getting that monster in my mouth ! Forget it !" _Rosalie yelled.

_"Come on Rosie. I did it for you,"_ Emmett whined.

_"There is nothing you can do that will change my mind !" _ Rosalie stated.

_"O, so it is okay for me to go down on you, but you do not want to go down on me. Well, then I am going on a sex strike. Get yourself off ou selfish Barbie !"_ Emmett yelled.

_The door slammed and Emmett ran into the forest._

_"Emmett get back here !"_ Rosalie yelled.

**Eddie:** Selfish Barbie ? LOL !

**Jazz:** I cannot believe that Emmett is not going to have sex with Rosalie.

**Bells:** Hw long do u think he will last ?

**Ali:** Two weeks maybe ?

**Eddie:** Three days ?

**Jazz:** Five hours ?

**Em signed into chat.**

**Em:** Hey guys.

**Eddie: **We heard what happened. And we gotta hand it 2 u. I never thought u would stand up to the ice queen.

**Em:** I had enough of her pushing me around.

**Ali:** She is selfish.

**Bells: **Dnt 4get vain.

**Jazz:** Self-centered and shallow.

**Eddie:** Rude and inconsiderate.

**Em:** And a bad lay.

**Bells:** What !

**Eddie:** Dude I cannot believe u jst said that abt ur wife.

**Ali: **She would rip u to pieces. Uh oh.

**Em:** Wat ?

**Eddie:** Rosalie is going to sign in. U hv six ten seconds to vanish.

**Em is invisable.**

**Jazz:** That was quick.

**Bells:** I knw rite.

**Ali: ** He will still b able 2 c our convos.

**Rose signed into chat.**

**Rose:** Has any1 seen Emmett.

**SmellyDog signed into chat.**

**Ali: ** -rolls eyes- And the dog arrives.

**SmellyDog:** I will get u 4 that awful prank pixie. What the- my name is changed again !

**Eddie:** It suits u.

**Bells: **4 once I hv 2 agree.

**Ali:** I jst changed ur screenname. I didn't do anything else. And besides u do not have proof.

**SmellyDog:** I knw it was u.

**Rose:** Argh, I'm going. The smell of dogs make me wanna barf.

**Rose logged out.**

**SmellyDog:** Mmm.. Maybe she did it.

**Bells: **Wat r u talking abt now ?

**SmellyDog:** Maybe the blonde did it. That's y she logged off.

**Ali:** Sure. She is the one who did it.

**SmellyDog:** I knew it ! Got a blonde bitch 2 prank. Bye.

**SmellyDog logged out.**

**Eddie:** Did u jst frame Rosalie ?

**Ali**: Yeah.

**Em is visable.**

**Em:** R u sure it is a good idea 2 prank her.

**Ali:** Trust me Emmett, she will not find out. It will turn out into a full blown prank war. That's all I am saying.

**Momma E signed in**.

**Momma E:** Can any1 tell me y Rosalie's car is on fire ?

**Ali:** Nope. I didn't c this coming.

**Bells: **Jacob is pulling a prank on Rosalie. He said something abt payback. We warned him but he didn't listen.

**Background: **_Rosalie is screaming. We look out the windown to see that she got naked Jacob in a headlock. Seth and two more wolves came. Carlisle had to rip Rosalie's arms._

**Momma E: **Oh dear. I better get down there.

**Momma E logged out.**

**Ali: **Looks like my pain backfired.

**Eddie: **And the treaty nearly got broken again.

**Em: **Maybe I should get back.

**Ali: **Good idea. Or Carlisle will think that u did that prank on Jacob.

**Em logged out.**

**Jazz:** Carlisle is mad.

**Eddie:** He is cursing up a storm in his head.

**Ali:** We better get down. Things might get nasty.

**Bells: **Good idea.

**Bells, Eddie, Ali, Jazz logged out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pixie: **Alice  
**Empath:** Jasper**  
MasochisticLion: **Edward  
**StupidLamb:** Bella  
**ThornyRose:** Rosalie  
**BrotherBear: **Emmett  
**HornDog:** Jacob

**Pixie, Empath, MasochisticLion, StupidLamb signed into chat.**

**Pixie:** Once again our names r changed. Do u guys find it weird that we change our names almost everytime we enter the chatroom ?

**StupidLamb:** Yeah, pretty much. Where's Rose and Em ? I didn't c them yesterday nite.

**Empath:** They r planning revenge against Jacob. As we all know he messed with her car thanks 2 Ali's lie.

**MascochisticLion:** It was a cruel prank though. Clever but cruel. R u going 2 continue with those pranks, Alice ?

**Pixie:** No ways. Rose and Jake can prank each other. I am staying out of it once and 4 all.

**StupidLamb:** Then y did u make up that lie abt Rose pranking Jacob ? That was mean.

**Pixie**: It was my finish with a big bang prank. It always gets Rose in trouble. Plue, Carlisle will ground her and she can't come 2 Paris fashion week with me.

**MasochisticLion:** I thought u and Rose were besties. Y would u try 2 get her grounded ?

**Pixie:** I hate it when I hv 2 drag her along 4 the fashion week. She always boss me around 2 carry her bags and I can't even buy a single outfit when I am with her.

**Empath: **Now u knw hw we feel.

**HornDog signed into chat.**

**HornDog:** I AM GONNA KILL BLONDIE !

**Pixie:** I can c y. Could she come up with more perverted name ?

**MasochisticLion:** This isn't Rosalie's standard of pranking.

**StupidLamb:** She is probably divining her plans into phases.

**HornDog:** What will she do next ?

**Pixie:** No idea. She changes her mind everytime so that I will not find out her next move.

**BrotherBear signed into chat.**

**BrotherBear:** Has any1 seen Rosie?

**All except Emmett:** Nope.

**BrotherBear: ** I hv been trying 2 get hold of her- Wait who is HornDog ?

**Empath:** It's Jacob. Rosalie hacked into his account and changed his name.

**BrotherBear: **Y would she do that ?

**Pixie:** Becuz of the terrible prank she pulled on Jacob.

**BrotherBear:** My Rosie pulled a prank. Man, I did not see that coming.

**HornDog:** I got a bolnde 2 prank again. C ya.

**HornDog logged out.**

**ThornyRose signed into chat.**

**Empath:** Speak of the devil.

**MasochisticLion:** And the devil shall appear.

**ThornyRose:** Wat r u guys talking abt ?

**StupidLamb:** Nothing. So what r u up 2 ?

**ThornyRose: ** Planning revenge on the mutt.

**Pixie:** I thought u already did that by changing his screenname.

**ThornyRose:** That is phase 1. Phase 2 is coming up soon. Muahahahahahahaha !

**BrotherBear: ** Rose, r u ok ?

**ThornyRose:** Hehehehehehehe ! Muahahahaahahahaha !

**ThornyRose Logged out.**

**Pixie:** She has gone off her rockers.

**SupidLamb:** I agree.

**Background:**_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"_

**Empath:** WTF !

**Pixie:** It's Carlisle.

**MasochisticLion:** U do not wanna knw what jst happened that made him major mad.

**Empath:** I hv never felt that rage frm him b4.

**Pixie:** Rose and Jake r in soo much trouble.

**StupidLamb:** What happened now ?

**MasochisticLion:** U do not wanna knw.

**StupidLamb:** I do and if u won't tell me I will go find out myself. Hmph !

**StupidLamb logged out.**

**Empath:** Great, now Bella is angry. Nice going Eddie.

**Empath logged out.**

**Pixie:** I better go calm him down. Good luck making it up 2 Bella. She will hold a grudge.

**MasochisticLion:** 4 hw long ?

**Pixie:** Not telling. Ciao.

**Pixie logged out.**

**MasochisticLion:** ALICE !

**MasochisticLion logged out.**

**A/N: Uh oh. Wonder why Carlisle yelled ? What did Jacob and Rosalie do ? And what will Carlisle do to them ? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter or a couple of them will not be in chatroom form. Some might be. If so, it will be in small parts.**

**Bella's POV**

We went offline to see what the heck was going on. We found Carlisle fuming. We are currently in the garage and there was a damn awful smell. It smelled worse than the stink bomb Emmett made when we were at school. Carlisle looked seriously pissed off than usual. For once it wasn't Emmett that he was angry at.

"What the heck is that smell ?" Alice asked, holding her nose. "Man it reeks."

"That is an interesting question," Carlisle said. "Why don't you ask those mutts you call wolves ! They marked their territory beside my bloody car !"

"That explains the funky smell," Emmett said, wrinkling his nose.

"Whose prank was this ?" he asked, growling.

"Rosalie and Jacob's obviously," Alice answered. she just loved getting them into major trouble. "They would not stop since yesterday."

"I will deal with them," he growled. "Where are they ?"

"I see Rosalie taking a bath and I am guessing that Jacob is in the forest," Alice said.

"You can't even see the wolves," Edward said.

"I found a loophole anyways," Alice said smugly. "I just check the blind spots and bing, he is hiding in the forest near some cave where Emmett proposed to Rosalie years ago."

"Damn it," Carlisle stormed out.

What he didn't know is that he has the wolf crap at the back of his shirt. I tried to tell him, but he was in such a rush to get to Rose and Jake. All this pranking is Alice's fault. If she just told Jake Rose would not be getting into trouble. But it is partially my fault for suggesting the prank, luckily I wasn't involved in them anyways. He ran to get the two trouble makers.

"So what is going to happen, Alice ?" Emmett asked with his arms folded.

"That is something you guys have to find out for yourselves," Alice grinned evilly.

"This is going to be a crazy week," Edward murmured.

"Let's get upstairs," Jasper said.

"Good idea," Alice agreed. "There will be family meeting then everything goes black from there."

"Whoopee," I said sarcastically.

"It won't be soo bad," Edward tried to cheer me up.

"Hmph," I turned my back on him.

"Bella, come on," Edward begged.

I just followed Jasper to the living room.

"I told you she would be mad at you," I heard Alice behind me.

We sat on the couches and waited for Carlisle, Rosalie and Jacob to show up.

"Ouch, Fang quit it !" Jacob complained.

"No use fighting the doc Jake," I heard Quil's voice.

"You brought it on yourself," Embry said.

They entered the house. Carlisle was pulling Jacob by the ear. "Sit !" he commanded them.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, clearly not scared of Carlisle.

Carlisle went to fetch Rosalie upstairs.

"Why are you guys here ?" Jasper asked them.

"Sam doesn't trust Carlisle and he sent us with Jake," Embry answered.

"Carlisle can't hurt him," Alice defended.

"He can if he loses his temper after what Jacob did," Quil added.

"Geez, you dog," Emmett snickered. "You really landed in trouble this time."

"Yeah, now Carlisle is full of crap," Jasper said.

Then we burst into laughter. We stopped laughing after a while.

"Geez, get off my case you psycho," Rosalie yelled at Carlisle.

"Get down there now !" Carlisle yelled back her.

"Argh ! I hate you !" Rosalie stomped down the stairs. "I hate this life and I hate the damn leader for forcing it on me and I hate you and will always forever !"

She sat far from us and fumed. Jasper looked uncomfortable. Rosalie is mega pissed off at Carlisle. I cannot believe she just said that she hated our adoptive vampire dad.

"Rosalie, calm down," Jasper said. "You anger is out of control."

Carlisle and Esme came to us. They looked crestfallen. Carlisle looked the worse.

"Glad you guys are here," Carlisle began. "We are here to discuss a very important matter."

"Just hurry up Cullen," Rosalie hissed.

"Ignoring," Esme glared at Rosalie.

"This pranking has got to stop. We are putting the wolves in danger," Carlisle said.

"It's the damn dogs fault," Rosalie growled. "If he wasn't involved with our family I would have ripped him apart."

"Calm down," Emmett said to her.

"I have decided to send both Rosalie and Jacob to anger management camp," Esme said.

"Therapy would have been better," Carlisle mumbled.

"You know how Rosalie feels about the therapist," Esme said.

"Oh boy," Alice moaned.

"I'll go to the camp," Rosalie said. "Only if Emmett comes with me".

"No can do Rosalie," Emmett said.

"Why not ?" Rosalie yelled.

"Going with Jasper to a big game," Emmett lied.

"That is not true is it Jasper ? Alice ?" Rosalie tried to get the truth from them.

"Actually it is true," Alice went along with Emmett's lie.

"Yep," Jasper said.

"Jacob, do you have any objections ?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope," Jacob smirked.

"I already spoke to your dad and he agrees that you should go," Esme said.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said. "When are we going to leave ?"

"Tomorrow," Carlisle answered.

"Great, anything to get away from Leah," Jacob sighed in relief.

"What happened ?" Emmett asked.

"And that is our cue to go out," Esme said, getting Carlisle out with her.

"Spill wolfy," Alice grinned.

"She's clingy," Jacob moaned. "Her crush is bad. I have tried everything to get away from her. She finds every single hiding place. We didn't even imprint on each other."

"You should have seen her room," Quil said.

"How do you know how her room looks like ?" I asked with my euebrows raised.

"We snuck in and got this," Embry got a purple book.

"You got her diary !" Alice yelled.

"No ways," Quil said.

"Phew," Alice sighed in relief.

"It is a copy of her diary," Embry said.

"She will kill you guys," Jasper said. "I do not want to be there when she finds out you read her diary."

"Her diary is more like the Book of Jacob," Quil snorted. "She has a freaking shrine of him."

"I feel sorry for you Jake," Edward said. "Must be hard."

"Sam puked when he heard Leah's thoughts about the night she and Jake did the deed," Embry said.

"I have no idea what the hell possessed me," Jacob said.

"We promise not to tell Leah where you are," Quil said.

"Thanks guys," Jacob was grateful.

After that they went home. Rosalie went hunting to calm her nerves. Emmett avoided her because of the raging temper she has. We were all bored so we went to the chatroom.

**Ali, Eddie, Bells, Em, Jazz signed into chat.**

**Bells:** I am so bored. What are we even going 2 do now.

**Ali:** Plan da nxt prank.

**Eddie:** The lst prank already got Rose in trouble.

**Em:** She will kill you if she found out what you did.

**Ali:** U guys won't rat me out, rite ?

**Bells:** Only no shopping.

**Ali:** 4 a week ?

**Bells:** 4ever.

**Eddie: ** Take it or leave it.

**Jazz:** I'm with Ed and Bells this time. U do go overboard with the shopping.

**Em:** Ditto.

**Ali:** Hmph.

**Eddie:** This is boring.

**Ali:** I jst got an idea.

**Em:** Spill pixie.

**Ali:** I can put a hidden camera in the camp and we can check out what they r doing.

**Jazz:** That isn't a bad idea. But where is the camp anyways ?

**Bells:** In Port Townsend. Duh.

**Eddie:** Hw do u knw that ?

**Bells:** I overheard Carlisle & Esme talk abt it while the pranks were going on.

**Jazz:** Nice work. So Ali, who is going to do it ?

**Ali:** I am of course. I will start 2nite. Ciao.

**Ali signed out.**

**Jazz:** Does she have the cameras ?

**Eddie:** Yes she does. I can't hear her thoughts.

**Bells:** I'm not blocking her.

**Jazz:** She is further from us. Man she is fast. But she still isn't faster than you.

**Eddie:** Damn rite.

**Bells:** Well, I'm going 2 watch a DVD. Adios amigos.

**Bells signed out.**

**Jazz:** She is still mad at you.

**Eddie:** I knw. I hv 2 make it up to her soon.

**Jazz:** Well get started.

**Eddie:** Ok. Ok.

**Jazz, Eddie signed out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

The next day I went to the main house. Edward and Jasper went hunting yesterday night, Alice went to set up the cameras at the camp and Rosalie was busy fuming and taking her anger out on a lot of things. Emmett just avoided her.

Carlisle and Esme are back from the town. They looked a bit scared about something. Alice just sat on the couch with a smirk on her face. I heard a car outside. Then the smell of the wolves assaulted out senses. Jacob and his friends must be here. The door opened. As it opened Edward and Jasper came in.

They were covered in dirt, leaves, twigs and mud. Alice told them to shower before Esme brings out the hose. Rosalie came down the stairs with Emmett following behind her carrying the one suitcase. She didn't bother saying goodbye to Carlisle, she only said bye to Esme. The bus came to pick them up.

A few minutes later Jacob and Rosalie were gone. Alice ran upstairs. It sounded like a tornado there. Quil and Embry left. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett went to Alaska, leaving me, Edward, Jasper and Alice alone in the house. Alice came down with a lot of suitcases.

"Where are you going ?" Jasper asked.

"To Paris for fashion week," Alice answered. "Bella, I hooked up the cameras and the footage will show on your laptop and Jasper's laptop. I will see you three in two weeks. Ciao." A car hooted outiside and she blew a kiss to Jasper before climbing in. Then she finally left.

"And then there were three," Edward said. "So how long will Jake and Rose take to get to the camp."

"An hour," Jasper answered.

"Well, what will we do til then ?" I asked.

"No clue," Jasper answered.

"We could go to Walmart," Edward suggested.

"It isn't the same without Emmett," Jasper said.

"It's better if he isn't here or there will be chaos," Edward said.

"While you guys are talking I am going on the chatroom," I said, opening my laptop up.

"No one of our family is on," Jasper said.

"That's what you think," I smirked.

"Who is RebelSoldier and ShocksU ?" Edward asked.

"It is Garrett and Kate," I answered.

"You changed your screenname again," Jasper noticed.

"Yeah, back to DangerInProgress," I said.

"How did you get them on ?" Edward asked.

"I will never tell," I said.

"Please tell us," Jasper begged.

"Just get online and join the chatroom VampiresRUs. The password is my birthday," I answered.

"Will do," Edward said.

**SCREENNAMES**

**DangerInProgress- **Bella**  
MindReader-** Edward**  
Empath- **Jasper**  
RebelSoldier- **Garrett**  
ShocksU- **Kate

**MindReader, Empath signed into chat.**

**DangerInProgress:** Took u long enough.

**Empath:** Gee, what a welcome. I still can't believe that u did not tell us about this.

**DangerInProgress:** If I told u abt this then Emmett would find out.

**RebelSoldier:** Calm down. There is no harm done.

**MindReader:** Long time since we heard 4rm u.

**ShocksU:** U didn't even bother 2 make contact with us. Bella had 2 do it. Shame on u.

**Empath, MindReader:** Sorry B.

**DangerInprogress:** No harm done.

**ShocksU:** Anything interesting happen back in old Forks ?

**Empath:** Well Rose is at the anger management camp with Jacob Black and Carlisle, Esme and Emmett are on their way to Alaska. Then Alice went to Paris 4 the fashion week.

**RebelSoldier:** Is there something behind that story.

**Empath:** Alice is the reason y Rose and Jake the anger management camp.

**ShocksU:** What did she do ?

**MindReader:** She framed Rosalie for a prank that she did not do.

**DangerInProgress:** Jasper was involved in that prank.

**Empath:** It was ur idea anyways.

**DangerInProgress:** I didn't expect u guys 2 do it !

**RebelSoldier:** Whoa, what prank ?

**Empath:** Jacob & Leah were patrolling and I sent major lust waves at them. Soon I got them both 2 sleep and shaved off Jacob's hair.

**MindReader:** The sight was not pleasant.

**ShocksU:** Didn't they find ur scents ?

**Empath:** They didn't because we rolled ourselves in dirt.

**ShocksU: **Wow, I never thought that Alice would get dirty.

**ShocksU:** I got one question.

**DangerInProgress:** Sure, spill.

**RebelSoldier:** Is it ok if we can come visit u guys ?

**MindReader:** Sure.

**RebelSoldier:** Sweet. We gotta go pack.

**ShocksU:** Bye.

**ShocksU, RebelSoldier signed out.**

**Empath:** Let's check the video footage so long.

**MindReader:** Good idea. But which laptop ?

**DangerInProgress:** Mine. Duh.

**Empath:** Ok.

**MindReader:** Sweet.

**DangerInProgress, Empath, MindReader signed out.**

**A/N: Bet you guys are surprised that Kate and Garrett are making an appearence.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I could not wait for Garrett and Kate to arrive. It has been a year since I saw them at their wedding. Well, it wasn't much of a wedding. They just got hitched in Vegas. They didn't want an over the top wedding so they made a last minute decision to get hitched. I was the matron of honor and Edward was the best man instead of Jasper.

Garrett didn't want Alice to wedding was simple. They then moved from Alaska to Canada. Garrett didn't want the Denali coven to know because they will interfer with their marriage and push into their lives. Kate agreed. They made up a cover story that they will be living like nomads. You should have seen the look on Carmen and Tanya's face.

The other reason why they wanted to leave is because of Tanya. She might break up the newlyweds. Plus she was clingy to Kate because Irina left to travel after Laurent's death.

Anyways here we are standing in the driveway. I could see a white Jeep coming ahead. Kate was driving it. Garrett just sat their with a pout. Edward began to snicker at his expression. Jasper just shook his head. They got out of the jumped out and ran to hug me. I hugged her back. It was soo good to have another girl in the group since the others are gone for a while.

"It is soo good to see you," I said. "Finally I am not the only girl in the house."

"I'm guessing that you guys did not want to go to fashion week with Alice," Garrett said.

"Yep," I answered. Then my laptop started beeping.

We got in and all ran to my laptop. Jasper had his with him also.

There was a message.

"It's from Alice," Jasper said. "She said that the footage is in."

"What footage ?" Kate asked.

"You'll see," Edward said.

I opened my laptop and clicked.

_It showed the camp grounds. Rosalie and Jacob was standing in a line. Rosalie is scowling as usual and Jacob is grinning like an was a blonde woman who had a creepy smile on her face._

"Geez, that is a scary smile," Garrett shuddered.

"More like a clown smile," Kate remarked.

_"Listen up you temper tantrum demons," _ she said in a sickly sweet voice._ "I am here to help you control your anger, not to be your friend. And if you do not co-operate I will be forced to discipline you."_

_"Yeah right," Jacob scoffed. "You can't do that."_

_"Ah, Black," the woman glared. "Dr. Cullen and Chief Black told me about you and Miss Cullens so-called banters and they gave me permission to discipline the two of you."_

_Jacob stood down and glared at that woman._

_"Get it ovet with," Rosalie snapped. "We know the speech so just get on with something else grandma."_

_Then a few snickered at what Rosalie had just said._

_"Just for that you will be scrubbing toilets," the woman grinned. "Leroy lead her to the toilets now."_

_"There is no way-"_

_"Go now !" the woman yelled._

_Rosalie scattered and Leroy went off with her._

_"Anyways I already got you guys settled yesterday. Later today we will start our first session. Anyone who is late will have the same punishment as Miss Cullen. You are dismissed," she said._

"Oh wow," Edward said.

"I never thought that Rosalie would be scared of a meer human," Kate said.

"It's like a military camp there," Jasper said.

"I feel sorry for her," Garrett said.

"Bella ! You in here ?" I heard Jordan call out. He is the new pack members.

"Yo ! Belle where are you ?" Seth called.

"In here," I called back.

They came in.

"I told you it was the cousins of the Cullens," Seth said to Jordan.

"How was I supposed to know. I'm new at this," Jordan defended himself.

"Ah hem," Edward got their attention.

"Oh right," Seth said. "We got a major problem."

"What is it ?" I asked.

"Leah has gone nuts without Jake," Jordan answered.

"What did she do ?" Jasper asked.

"She nearly attecked Emily," Seth answered. "And now the council is stripping her of her shapshifting abilities."

"Can they do that ?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Seth answered. "I've seen them do it to Sam and Paul."

"When is this happening ?" Kate asked.

"Tonight," Jordan answered. "Leah doesn't know what is going to happen to her for almost harming an imprint. The council thinks she is a danger to the tribe and pack."

"All this just because of a silly crush on Jacob," Jasper shook his head.

"I hate to say it but she is a danger," Jordan said shyly.

"I guess so," Seth said. "Can we stay here until it is over ?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Where are the rest of your family ?" Jordan asked.

"Well, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett are in Alaska," I said.

"Alice is in Paris for the fashion week," Jasper shuddered.

"And Rosalie is in anger management camp with Jacob," Edward added.

"More like a military camp," Garrett grumbled.

"Huh ?" Seth and Jordan was confused.

"If only you could see the footage of how they were treating the campers," Kate shook her head.

"I recorded it," I said getting my laptop out. "Here, you guys can watch it." I handed it to them.

Jasper went to watch it again with the two boys. I got my other laptop out and Kate got hers out. We were going to another chatroom. This time we are chatting to the Volturi coven.

**SCREENNAMES**

**DangerInProgress- **Bella**  
ShocksU- **Kate**  
TempermentalKing- **Caius**  
HappyKing- **Aro  
**BondedKing-** Marcus**  
Tracker- **Demetri**  
Brains&Beauty-** Heidi  
**AlphaWolf- **Jacob

**DangerInProgress, ShockU signed into chat.**

**Tracker:** Belle, u made it. We were wondering where u were.

**TempermentalKing:** Whose ur new friend ?

**ShocksU:** It's Kate from the Denali coven.

**HappyKing:** How are you dear ?

**ShocksU:** I'm good, jst enjoying the drama in Forks.

**Beauty&Brains:** Wat drama ?

**DangerInProgress:** U would laugh.

**BondedKing:** Jst tell us Belle.

**ShocksU:** Marcus ? Wat is up with ur name ?

**BondedKing:** I can see bonds of relationships between human and vampires.

**ShocksU:** Now I get it.

**AlphaWolf signed into chat.**

**TempermentalKing:** Ah, the shapeshifter has arrived.

**ShocksU:** Jacob, I thought u were camp.

**AlphaWolf:** I am. Jst avoiding the camp counsellor. She needs therapy ! Help me !

**Tracker:** What do u need help with ?

**AlphaWolf;** Get me out of the anger management camp now !

**Brains&Beauty:** Well, Demetri u r close to the Olympic peninsula and could break the wolf out of there.

**AlphaWolf:** Please, get me out of here !

**HappyKing:** Jst do it Demetri.

**DangerInProgress:** Where r u now Demetri ?

**Tracker: **In Port Townsend.

**ShocksU: **It's ur lucky day. U r in the same area as Jake. Can u track him ?

**Tracker:** Sure can. Ciao.

**Tracker, AlphaWolf signed out.**

**HappyKing: ** I hv 2 go. Pica is calling me. Ciao my pretties.

**HappyKing signed out.**

**ShocksU:** Did she really call him ?

**BondedKing:** Yes, she did.

**TempermentalKing:** In a loud way. U dnt want 2 knw. -shudders-

**Beauty&Brains:** I am soo glad I'm not there.

**DangerInProgress:** Where r u ?

**Beauty&Brains:** Hunting 4 animals. It's kinda tough looking 4 meat eaters.

**ShocksU:** Yeah it is.

**TempermentalKing:** The mountain lion is my favorite.

**DangerInProgress:** Me too, but I [prefer cougar.

**BondedKing:** Same here.

**Brains&Beauty got disconnected.**

**TempermentalKing:** WTF !

**BondedKing:** Heidi's mate is back and he... um...

**DangerInProgress:** Ravaged her.

**ShocksU:** Banging her.

**TempermentalKing:**Alright, we get it. I'm going to my wife. Enjoy the rest of your day.

**BondedKing:** I'm going to read. Bye girls.

**BondedKing, TempermentalKing signed off.**

**DangerInProgress:** Do u think we should tell the others that Demetri is going 2 break Jake out of the camp ?

**ShocksU:** Nah.

**DangerInProgress, ShocksU signed off.**


End file.
